Ghost Hunt - Misunderstanding
by GoddessMoka -A.H
Summary: Tea Bathroom. How could SPR think something went down between Mai and Naru in here.
1. Chapter 1

Mai walked into the kitchenette to make more tea for her demon boss, that's right demon. For the past four weeks since Nauru came back from England he has been busier and more needy, like very needy. Every twenty minutes he'd ask for his 'precious' tea. "Mai hurry up, or, I'm cutting your pay!" Naru yelled from his office. Mai growled while pouring the hot liquid in two cups. She walked into the office without knocking as Naru continued to read his book. "Here you go, your highness" she said with sarcasm dripping with every word. Naru stared at her, unamused with her choice of words and grabbed his cup. She didn't even warn him it was extremely hot, as, he picked the cup up and took a sip. As soon as the hot liquid hit his throat, he spit it out, he looked up after wiping his mouth ready to scold Mai, until he saw her covered in tea, with a shocked face. "N-Naru you idiot!" She yelled while picking up her tea and dumping it over his head. He himself had a shocked face as he watched her rush off to the bathroom. He got up after realizing that there was hot tea with him and also ran to the bathroom. "I can't believe that you did this Nauru!" Mai yelled at his as she tried to wipe the tea off if her blouse and skirt. "Let me help Mai?" Naru asked more than stated, as he waited for her response. She looked away while she said "fine" he leaned down, while accidentally bumping the door shut. He began to wipe her skirt, concentrating. Mai on the other hand, stared down at him with a blush on her face. "N-Naru you don't have to do this," she said as he looked up at her. His eyes traveled down to her chest as he stood up. "Mai"

He started leaning closer to her, while he reached behind her. " I'll help you, if, you help me." with that said he turned on the faucet. He turned it off and began to wipe the tea off of Mai's cleavage. "Okay," she squeaked.

Outside of the bathroom

the SPR team walked through the door as they shut it behind them. "Hey Ma-" Masako was cut off when she heard Mai say "Naru not to rough", as soon as the SPR gang heard that, their minds hit the gutter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Bathroom Fun

Naru went to pull Mai's blouse off when she pulled back with her arms crossed over her chest. "W-What are you doing?" she questioned as he looked at her confused. "Taking off your shirt, why?" Mai's mouth dropped. "Just let me take it off Mai" Naru said getting annoyed. Mai squeaked and turned, bright red in the face. "No" she said crossing her arms. "Mai, now, I'm not in the mood to play"

"You're gonna have to strip me by force then" Mai faught back. "Fine by me" Naru said with a wicked grin.

Short chapter I know.

But the next one is going to be very, very, veeerrrryyyyyy long.

PROMISE! Love ya guys. ^^

Comment if your mind hit the gutter with this comment


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Naru's Fantasy

Mai felt so small as Naru stared at her, his eyes cold as steel. "His eyes their so...so cold but somewhat... sexy...he's so hot?" she thought as she saw Naru smirk in a perverted way. Her face blazed in redness as he brought his head down to her ear. "So you think I'm sexy," he stated while looking closely at her face. "Shit," she said under her breath, without even noticing, Naru picked her up, placing her on the sink counter, then standing, between her leg.

(Warning: Perverted Naru! :-) Also, I've been practicing my writing so enjoy ~°.°~  
So embarrassing.)

Naru's hand slow ran up Mai's inner thigh as his tongue made contact with her neck. Mai's hands shot for his shirt as he brushed over her sensitive core, "Naru" she breathed out as her back arched. "Beg" he stated as his hand went up her stomach, to her breasts and eventually to her neck, he felt her pulse, he noticed her heartbeat was going very fast. "Are you nervous?" He whispered in her ear. Mai squeaked as she felt his hands go to the hem of her shirt. He pulled the shirt up and over her head, then threw it off to the side.


End file.
